


Fun House Terrors

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Butt Plugs, Clowns, Dimension Travel, Exhibitionism, F/M, Game Shows, Panic Attacks, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Fun House Terrors

Walking through the silence of the factory, you ached to have Gabriel’s hand in your own. You knew you couldn’t, it would show a weakness to the demons, which would easily be exploited, but you wanted the feel of his hand in your own, his body pressed against yours with his fingers thrusting into you.  
“(Y/N), you know I can hear all of your thoughts, right?” Gabriel said quietly, turning to face you. You’d never been so grateful that it was pitch black, aside from a few dirt-covered windows, you were able to hide the flush that covered your cheeks.   
“S-sorry” You stuttered, continuing to walk down what felt like a never ending corridor.   
“And the games begin” A voice said, your eyes widened and you spun around, but it was too late, you were falling into a ball pit with Gabriel. He held his hand out for you, gripping onto the netting to hold you both up.  
“Not this again” He sighed, lifting you onto foam platform.   
“What do you mean, again?” You asked, looking to him.   
“This demon, it’s a bit of a looney tune. Makes everything into a stupid gameshow, like that Total Wipeout deal that used to be on” He said. You nodded, thinking back to the show.  
“What happens if you’re wiped out here?” You asked, curiously, while looking around the area.  
“You die” He shrugged.   
“Oh. Okay. Let’s not die then” You chuckled. He nodded and took your hand, slowly moving.   
“Do you know what you’re doing?” You asked, hesitant to follow.   
“Sadly yes. I’ve done this more times than I can count for some odd reason” He shrugged, coming to a rope swing.  
“And the clock has started!” A voice said. You spun around, searching for the source of the voice, but all you found was a vicious looking clown.   
“G-gabe” You stuttered, gripping his hand tightly.   
“I got you sugar, don’t worry” He said, wrapping his arm around your waist, holding you tightly as he swung across. Relishing in the feel of his arm around you, you were able to relax slightly. Until the clown zapped itself across the gap. You whimpered, and Gabriel held you close.  
“Don’t worry darlin, it’s gonna be alright” He whispered, reassuringly.

 

Despite the imminent threat of death, the obstacle course wouldn’t be too bad, if not for the demon clown that chased you the entire path. The last obstacle was something you were terrified for though, two of your biggest fears combined into one. A large maze, where you would easily get lost inside, combined with the clown chasing you. Gabriel stepped in with you, and you could already feel your anxiety building. Sweat built on your hands and at your hairline, your breathing became laboured, ragged, and your vision began to blur. Gabriel held you close, slowly making his way through the maze. It didn’t take as long as you’d thought, but having the clown always a few steps behind was enough for you to be ready to give up.

 

You came to one final area, and that was the final point for you. There was three doors, and you didn’t know which one to take. It was based on a riddle, and the answer was the exit. You’d started to read the first riddle, when the door at the end of the room revealed the clown. He stood at the end of the corridor, only around 10 metres away from you, but it was enough to heighten your senses. It took all of your willpower to focus on the riddles, but even then, you were panicking too much. Gabriel noticed this, pushing you against the side wall, kissing you deeply. You melted into his touch, the dried tears on your cheeks were no longer a problem, far from it when you felt Gabriel’s hand slipping into your jeans.  
“W-What are you doing?” You asked.   
“Taking your mind off of that fucker” He said, rubbing his thumb over your underwear line. You nodded and leant up, kissing him again.  
“Oh ho ho ho, getting a bit R18 in here!” The announcer’s voice said, but you couldn’t focus on it, only the way Gabriel’s fingers were pumping in and out of you at a steady pace, three fingers quickly spreading you open. Briefly glancing over to the clown, you could see he was rock hard, and stroking himself at the sight of you and Gabriel, and it ignited the exhibitionist inside of you. Moving with shaking hands, you slowly unzipped Gabriel’s jeans, pushing his boxers aside.  
“Fuck me” You whispered. He nodded slowly, withdrawing your hands. You whined, missing the feeling of fullness, but then, the emptiness was gone. Large hands held your thighs apart as he pushed in, and Gabriel was watching your every facial expression. He smiled slightly, kissing you gently. You melted into the kiss, hands moving to grip Gabriel’s shoulder blades as he wrapped your legs around his waist, and slowly fucked into you.   
“Don’t hold there unless you want fistfuls of feathers” He grunted, rolling his hips. You bit your lip and gripped harder, thumbs pressing against the muscles.   
“Holy Shit” You gaped, watching 6 shimmering, golden, appendages appear from Gabriel’s shoulder blades. They moved, as if on their own accord, and caged the pair of you from the outside world. Biting your lip, you brushed your fingers through the feathers, gauging his reaction, which was exactly what you’d hoped it would be. A feral growl left his mouth as he fucked into you, faster and harder, more animalistic, and all you could do was hold on.   
“Come for me, I know you’re close. Come for me, think about the feel of me inside you, my grace mixing with your soul” He growled, voice deep and thick, and it tipped you over the edge. More like hurtled. You came with a shout and a moan, that loosely resembled Gabriel’s name. Through your orgasm, he continued to pump into you, hard and fast until…   
  
“Oh ew, no thanks” Dean’s voice hit your ears. Looking around, you realised you were no longer in the game show, but rather, still in the dingy, dirty factory and the clown was gone. Gabriel’s wings shielded your naked bodies from Sam and Dean’s eyes, but you knew that they knew what you were doing.   
“We’ll be out at the car” Dean said, before the door slammed shut. You looked up to Gabriel, his chest was still heaving and he was still rock hard inside of you. Biting your lip, you scraped your nails down his chest, then around to his wings, massaging them slightly, while moving to nibble at his chest and neck until the pale skin was littered with bruises and bites that he wouldn’t hide.   
“Come for me babe, fill me up and plug me up. Mark me as yours” You whispered, experimentally clenching around him until he pulled out. You whined and looked down, until you realised what he was doing, and he slowly thrust back into you.   
“Shit, so good” He panted, quickly regaining his rhythm, and all you could do was moan. Warmth quickly filled you, and you felt Gabriel still, holding your body against his own.  
“Shit” You whispered, watching him slowly pull out. Come leaked from you for a few moments before you felt cool metal filling you up.  
“Father, you are gorgeous” He whispered, slowly pulling away. You whimpered, but slowly redressed yourself in a comfortable silence.  
“T-thank you Gabriel” You stuttered, holding his hand in your own, making your way back through the factory.   
“You’re welcome?” He said, evidently confused.   
“Well, you helped me take my mind off of that, and you showed me your wings. Cas told me how special it is for an angel to do that, and that it’s something rare by all angels…thank you” You whispered. Gabriel turned to face you and hugged you close, his arms wrapped around you and something that felt suspiciously like wings wrapped around you, though you couldn’t see them.   
“You don’t need to thank me” He whispered, kissing along your neck slightly. You moaned, letting your head falling back against the wall.   
“Babe…” You gasped, holding his head down to bite down more.   
“Are you two 15 or something?!” Dean’s voice hit your ears, and all you could do was chuckle. Gabriel blushed and pulled away, admiring the bites on your neck as you followed Dean out to the car.   
“At least they’re dressed” He grumbled, looking to Sam.   
“What did you guys come across? Cos me and Dean couldn’t find you for a good 10 minutes until that fucker was dead?” Sam asked, while climbing into the passenger seat.  
“Long story, clowns and gameshows” You sighed, curling up with Gabriel on the back seat.   
“Nothing funny back there” Dean said, while starting the drive back to the bunker.   
“No promises, Dean-o” Gabriel winked, pulling a blanket from nowhere and wrapping it around you both. You smirked, but curled up on Gabriel’s chest, quickly falling asleep.

 

You awoke in the bunker, Gabriel’s arms were around you and you were in your own bed, while you could hear Dean shouting about being transported like that, but you didn’t care. Looking down, you realised that you were now naked, any wounds that you had were healed, and Gabriel was also naked, wrapped around you like an octopus.   
“Mine” He whispered, holding you impossibly closer.  
“Yours” You promised, wrapping your legs around him. Gabriel chuckled, slipping his hands down your back.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” He whispered. You smirked, rolling against him at the perfect angle, the cool metal of your plug rubbing against his heated skin. Gabriel smirked and slowly pulled the plug out, watching your face for any signs of a ‘no’. Instead, you reached between your bodies and guided him into you, moaning as you did.


End file.
